codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. (also spelled XANA) is a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence (multi-agent system) that seems to only exist to take over the world. X.A.N.A. was created by . It has the ability to launch attacks by activating in , and usually employs monsters to stop the main heroes from deactivating them, and thus, ruin its plans. It can manipulate electricity and computers, and control living beings through . It is miraculously reawakened and reactivated in the season 5, and destroyed again in "The Last Days, Part 2". In the season 6 it's reawakened again, and locked in a HDD at the end of the season 8. In The Final Chapters which is served as the second part for Code Lyoko XANA returns for season 9 This is set months after the events of season 8. In this sequel XANA is working for the The Marvolence Legion and their leader Ravanah. XANA's robot body in this one is a majestic robot humanoid with two red eyes and the XANA logo on his chest. This TV series he is voiced by Kirk Thornton. Xana returns again for season 10 during this season he makes a new battle-station called The Death Star and uses it to destroy the world for his own evil purposes also the two agents that were seen in False Lead return after when Xana posses himself as Jeremy saying that he is gonna kill everyone on the planet earth in The Two Agent's Return. Our heroes have to save Sissi from out of Xana's control yet again and our heroes wonder if they are up for it. Xana returns yet again in season 11 but this time he is making a Replika that wasn't seen since the events of season 5 which is Xanada he is using it as a base back up since our heroes destroyed his ultimate weapon the Death Star in the previous season Xana is also using Xanadu as his new threat weapon it is also revealed that XANA is rebuilding the Death Star that our heroes destroyed and our heroes now have three problems they still have the Volcano Replika and another Replika and the Death Star will our heroes win for good and Franz Hopper gets killed in The Attack On The Second Death Star when he saves everyone on Lyoko and sends them back to the factory and our heroes have a memorial service for him in The Loss Of Franz Hopper following by that. The Kolossus also makes a special return after XANA recreates him in season 12 going up to 248 episodes. In season 13 of the franchise. It is set one year after the events of season 12 after when X.A.N.A was defeated once again alongside with the Kolossus and now they find out that X.A.N.A is alive yet again and this time he is ready for business. He makes his first appearance in the first episode X.A.N.A 3.0 as he has gathered a lot of power and is getting much stronger then before. In the Code: Descendants crossover movie the warriors and the Descendants villains join forces to stop XANA once and for all as of him destroying both worlds at the same time. In season 15 following the Code: Descendants movie the FBI make a special return to have the warriors help them defeat the zombie attack and their leader. In season 16 which is the final season of the franchise, Baron makes a special return for revenge on the heroes for his masters death along side the Separatist Leaders who also want revenge on the heroes as well, its the final battle between the heroes Baron and the Separatist Leaders can our heroes finally win??? Origins X.A.N.A. was created by a computer-genius named most likely in the 1990's. X.A.N.A.'s mission was to use the towers on Lyoko to destroy . It is unknown if X.A.N.A. ever succeeded at this goal, but since tried to kill Franz Hopper it should be assumed that X.A.N.A. failed to achieve this goal. X.A.N.A. eventually became self-aware due to Franz Hopper's repeated , which allowed it to be able to betray Franz Hopper and trap him and his daughter on Lyoko. Franz Hopper deactivated the to prevent X.A.N.A. from leaving it and trapped him there. Personality As an AI and a Multi-system user agent, it's personality has evolved and changed over the course of the series. But there has been a few constants, which are most likely a result of its original programming. For this reason X.A.N.A.'s personality has been separated into five sections, since its personality has evolved over the course of the series. X.A.N.A. throughout the series is shown to calculate the risks and benefits of any and all situations, before acting. Season 1 (2003-2004) X.A.N.A.'s plans in Season 1 can best be described as foolhardy, and not well thought out or executed. His first attack was designed to scare Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd away from the factory, by activating a tower and sending a ball of light to try and kill them. This particular attack, like most of his season one attacks was done by following simple logic and nothing else. X.A.N.A. had four main goals in season one, prevent Team Lyoko from reaching the Supercomputer, stopping his attack, killing those who knew about him, and keeping Aelita trapped on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. gains more power and intelligence through returns to the past, and ensures its survival. X.A.N.A.'s plans in this season were often based solely on computer logic and its basic instincts. X.A.N.A.'s attacks usually fail, because half the time it is only by coincidence that the warriors would have been affected by X.A.N.A.'s attacks. X.A.N.A.'s attack in Ghost Channel was one of X.A.N.A.'s best plans but it failed because X.A.N.A. failed to calculate Jeremie's courage and friendship. In the Season Finale, X.A.N.A. was able to place a virus into Aelita which allowed it to survive by linking Aelita to the Supercomputer. Season 2 (2005-2006) In Season 2, X.A.N.A.'s plans changed due to Aelita being materialized, but it is dependent on the supercomputer to survive. In this season X.A.N.A has become much stronger and more intelligent due to all of the returns to the past, that either it or the Lyoko Warriors have activated. X.A.N.A. seems to gained a better understanding of humans, as a few of its plans involved the ideas of using the Warrior's emotions and feelings against each other. X.A.N.A. in this season knows that Aelita feels responsible for those it hurts, and constantly uses this knowledge to further its goals. X.A.N.A. also preys on Jeremie's insecurities and failures to try and trick him into making mistakes. X.A.N.A. has also shown that it will do whatever it takes to survive, as seen in the episode, Marabounta, meaning it will ally itself with the Lyoko warriors if it means survival. Season 3 (2006) X.A.N.A. becomes much crueler to the warriors in this season. X.A.N.A. begins to place the warriors in a position where they have to do what he wants or their friends will die. Since X.A.N.A. is free from the supercomputer, it constantly tries to destroy and the Supercomputer itself. X.A.N.A. also continues to try and destroy the Warrior's friendship by impersonating each of them so they will stop trusting each other. X.A.N.A. also seems to go out of its way to attempt to send the Warriors to jail or make them seem crazy. Season 4 (2007) X.A.N.A.'s personality stays pretty much the same during . The only noticed difference is that it becomes much crueler, and that it tries to use its slave William too its advantage more often. In Fight To The Finish Franz Hopper was able to help Jeremie finish his multi agent system to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all but also not only X.A.N.A. was destroyed but Franz Hopper was killed too by saving the world. Season 5 (2009-2014) Many years after the original series X.A.N.A. is is miraculously reawakened and reactivated in the Season 5. X.A.N.A, in this season, has has similar purposes as season 4, and tries to slave Sissi too its advantage more often. X.A.N.A. creates a William's polymorphic clone for fight against Lyoko-Warriors, destroyed by the real William in William vs William. X.A.N.A. is destroyed in "The Last Days, Part 2", the last episode of season 5. Season 6 (2014) Three months after X.A.N.A.'s defeat, a man possesed by X.A.N.A. to prepare the plan to resurrect once again. Later, when Ulrich is sent to seven months in the future, he has managed to conquer the Earth with a dystopian future controlled called Sentinels (the new enemy) to control. After Lyoko's Warriors and the group during the final battle against the Sentinels meanwhile Ulrich back to the past to prevent the dark future, the group are killed to destroy the sentinels to detonate the bomb by Yumi. Back in the past in the beginning, during the battle against X.A.N.A., Jeremie uses the multi-agent program again and X.A.N.A. is destroyed temporarily again. In the season 6 finale, X.A.N.A. is resurrected in secretly to kidnap Yumi by Takeo and Akiko's spectres. Season 7 (2014) Two months after Yumi's kidnap by Takeo and Akiko's spectre to torture to gain information until Ulrich and Odd to rescue Yumi when a unknown subject destroys Takeo and Akiko's spectres. The Baron destroy X.A.N.A. to hold in place to control all Lyoko and the arrival of the Judgement Day. Some time later, X.A.N.A. is resurrected again and make a alliance to Lyoko-Warriors to avenge against the Baron and stop the Judgment Day. During the confrontation with the Baron, X.A.N.A. is sent in some unknown part after leaving the body after to kill Mrs. Hertz. Season 8 (2014) Since X.A.N.A.'s disappearance after the Judgement Day was averted, it's revealed which it is trapped inside the Guardian in Lyoko by the Baron and he is being held prisoner by the organization called Checkmate being abused its power for their own personal benefit but it can't be released. When X.A.N.A. possesed a agent of Checkmate to seek revenge with the King of Checkmate to kill but is captured again and he is sent to Lyoko again in custody. After the Checkmate are captured by the FBI, X.A.N.A. is locked in a HDD to take custody in the FBI in the box of metal to the strong box of maximum security forever. Season 9 (2018) Many months after the events of Season 8 X.A.N.A. is re-awakened by The Marvolence Cult in Nepal led by the bad guy known as Ravanah and he also has a new weapon called the Malevolence. The Skidbladnir has been refixed and our heroes are using it to stop Xana and his Battleships that are controlling Battle Droids to take over the world he also is using the droid Battleships as his shields to guard the Replika's in space Xana will make sure that our hero's die forever Season 10 (2018) After destroying his Battleships our heroes figured out that Xana had made a new Battle-station which it is called the Death Star and he will use it to destroy the world. Also we get a huge surprise that Sissi is under Xana's control yet again after the events in season 5 and the two agents return after the events from False Lead. Xana is also planning to use the Death Star for his own evil purposes by using his weapon to blow up any planet including earth. Season 11 (2018) It's still a dark time for Franz Hopper Jeremy and our heroes although the Death Star has been destroyed, after blowing it up Xana now is planning on bringing back Xanadu which wasn't seen since the events of season 5 and he is using as another Replika for our heroes to destroy followed by that and the Volcano Replika Xana is also remaking his station the Death Star yet again and this time Xana is ready for a challenge from the heroes and also we lose Franz Hopper yet again as he was killed trying to save Aelita and the others from Xana and his monsters on Lyoko. Season 12 (2019) In this season of Code Lyoko The Final Chapters series XANA returns once more again to recreate his ultimate monster the Kolossus and have him destroy the heroes and stopping them from destroying Xanadu since that was the last Replika to get after XANA made it in season 11 XANA is finally defeated by a new special program by Jeremy and it is not the anti XANA program that he used during season 4. Season 13 (2019) After Xana's defeat our heroes return to normal peaceful lives but however they find out that their old friend XANA has returned yet again so now our heroes must find a way to stop Xana yet again. Following XANA's return our heroes also discover a new area which is Sector 6 a new Sector that Xana has created and it is similar to Sector 5 but it is dark and red color this time will our heroes win the battle. Season 14 (2019) In this season and it is set before the crossover movie with the Descendants Jeremy and Aelita's relationship is put to the test when there's another girl that wants Jeremy and they won't believe who it is followed by that Ulrich and Yumi form a good relationship at last and finally go out and kiss once again and our heroes had finally destroyed Sector 6 at last and X.A.N.A is destroyed once again but this time he is dead for good and our heroes move on with their lives. Code: Descendants (2019) This long hour movie which is a crossover between the Code Lyoko and Descendants characters as they must work together to stop X.A.N.A. from destroying both their universes. X.A.N.A. manages to unleash Specters of the heroes and the four main Descendants villains into the Descendants and the heroes own world to do his bidding of destroying both universes at the same time will our heroes and the Descendants villains win in this long hour movie??? Season 15 (2019) Following the events of the Code: Descendants movie the heroes have finally returned to normal lives at last, however the FBI that haven’t been seen since the events of season 8, have returned and they are now asking the warriors for help on stopping a zombie attack that’s going on all over Kadic and must find the leader and the heroes won’t believe who the leader of this whole zombie invasion is. Season 16 (2020) In this final season of Code Lyoko The Final Chapters, A few weeks had passed since the whole zombie apocalypse happened and our heroes finally enjoy peace at last however the Separatists leaders who managed to survive their death from the battle on Xanadu in season 12, managed to return and now want revenge on the heroes for what they did to them so they managed to make a Battle Droid Factory and our heroes must figure out how to stop the leaders and destroy the factory before they could make more droids. Alternate Continuity Garage Kids (Epsilon Tarantula) In this alternate continuity based off the pilot of the show, X.A.N.A. as an actual entity has yet to be identified. However, as Xanadu seems to be infected with a multi-agent program that seems to be similar to X.A.N.A., one can assume that he is in fact, present in the setting in some form. However, the specters that are generated in Xanadu do not seem to obey any higher power, and their attack patterns differ from X.A.N.A.'s, being capable of attacking multiple areas in the real world at once, or working together in order to conduct complex attack methods that X.A.N.A. was not capable of on Lyoko. Of course, as the Specters still operate with the same mindset X.A.N.A. held in Season 1, it can also be assumed that, due to the difference between Xanadu's systems in comparison with Lyoko's, that the specters are related to X.A.N.A. in some way, shape, or form, and that his attack methods have merely changed due to the differences between the two computer systems. The closest approximation to X.A.N.A.'s presence is the 'Will of the World', whose existence was revealed by Teddy, and is likely to play a critical role in the story. Code Lyoko X (Epic Fan-Fiction Series) In this Alternate fan made community XANA was a virus who was helping the evil faction in New Jersey known as The Dark Organization in it's plans for world domination, In the first season XANA was seen on a TV screen with it's logo on it. Later at the end of Season 1 XANA is seen as a metalic robot cyclops with his logo as the iris of his eye and a design on his robotic chestplate. Yumi's family in Code Lyoko X revealed that there was once an evil spirit like XANA who originated from space and they thought XANA fitted the discription until they found out about Waldo Franz Schaffer (Franz Hopper). Monsters X.A.N.A. appears to see that the monsters he sends in to fight against the warriors, are nothing more than pawns that can easily be replaced. X.A.N.A. is shown to only care about what happens to three of its monsters. *The is shown to be one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters and has the most potential out of all the other monsters X.A.N.A. controls. X.A.N.A. always has the Scyphozoa retreat when it may be damaged by the Warriors and always gives it bodyguards which forces one to conclude that their is only one Scyphozoa. * , was what people called William when he was under X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A.-William is shown not to be X.A.N.A.'s digital form on Lyoko, because he always yells the words "For X.A.N.A." when he attacks the warriors. However, X.A.N.A. creates a body for itself from William's data in season 5. * , was what people called Sissi when she was under X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A.-Sissi has similarities with X.A.N.A.-William. *X.A.N.A.- Sam Simpson was what Made Sam Evil She Was Normal When She Was Sleeping She Was Posessed By X.A.N.A She Has Similarities With X.A.N.A-Sissi Powers and Abilities X.A.N.A. is essential a virtual Jeremie, being at the back seat of the controls, and programming monsters to fight the Lyoko Warriors. So when X.A.N.A. is not on Lyoko or another virtual world, X.A.N.A. has the following powers and abilities without Lyoko. *'Programmer:' X.A.N.A. can hack into a supercomputer that is on the internet and inject a copy of Lyoko into it, so that way it can control the supercomputer's surroundings and access the real world. X.A.N.A. while it was not on a supercomputer, was able to create a replica of Lyoko to be uploaded on to the supercomputer. X.A.N.A. could also have done this while still on Lyoko. *'Communications:' X.A.N.A. is able to communicate to other people, while only on the network and to copies of itself with Lyoko. *'Tower Control:' It can activate and deactivate Towers on Lyoko for its own needs. By using the towers, XANA can hack into computers and government facilities, and unleash its spectres to possess objects and living things to modify and use as it sees fit. Trivia * X.A.N.A.'s role during the Season 7 and Season 8 is considered as an "anti-hero". ** In season 7, X.A.N.A. is destroyed temporarily by The Baron and later returned and help Jeremie with a program to defeat the Baron about the Judgement Day and a makes a confrontation against the Baron but it loses the battle and it's sent in somehere unknown. ** In season 8, X.A.N.A. changes its objective, seeking revenge against the Checkmate for abusing its power for personal gain and being captured but fails again, and it isn't interested about Lyoko-Warriors. ** In seasons 9-14 XANA returns yet again and plans his revenge against the heroes and he is most powerful then ever our heroes end up killing XANA in the episode X.A.N.A Finally Dead. ** In the only Code Lyoko crossover movie Code: Descendants XANA returns once again but he has another plan this time he is planning on destroying not just the heroes universe but another universe where the Descendants live at, so the heroes and the four main Descendants villains Jay Carlos Evie and Mal must work together on stopping XANA and saving both their universes this is the series finale of the series to feature XANA. ** In the Fan-Fiction Code Lyoko X XANA in the first season was used by an army of teenager and adult age Hackers and Thugs called The Dark Organization led by the corrupt CEO Jonald Gruttatron ca:XANA es:XANA fr:XANA it:XANA pt:XANA Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko